Plaything
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Second Lemon. Read Author's Notes for more info.
1. Chapter 1

**Plaything**

**Disclaimer**_**: I don't own Ben 10 and/or Ben 10: Alien Force and/or Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and/or any and/or all concepts and/or characters. They are copyrighted to Man of Action and Cartoon Network Studios. I am a mere Fanfiction author. With far too much time on her hands and no social life.**_

**Rated: **_**M**_

**Author's Notes: **_**Inspired by dustingforsugar's "A Little Sickness" and my own dark and rather disturbing mind. Enjoy.**___

**Genre: **_**Romance/Drama/Angst**_

**Part One: Eleven**  
"Urrghhh…" Gwen came to life, her head throbbing. All she really remembered was an electrical buzz and then a slight electrical sensation coursing through her. Wherever she was now was pitch black and rather cold. She tried moving her arms, finding nothing broken, but they only moved so far before stopping. And then she felt the cuffs around her wrists. Her blood went cold; she tried moving her legs only to find them similarly restrained. She tried powering up and ripping herself from her chains but she found that her powers had been disabled. The panic set in, making her heart pound. So she began to struggle. She didn't know how long she struggled; only that doing so had caused her wrists to go raw and most probably bleed, when someone came, turned the lights on and chuckled sinisterly at her predicament.

She calmed, looking up against the suddenly bright lights, about to tell him off when she caught sight of his eyes.

She gulped, "_**Eleven**_?" The fear came rushing back; this wasn't a good situation. She was depowered, chained up, with a sociopath.

Kevin Eleven laughed cruelly, "That's right Sweet-Cheeks. I'm back…" he walked closer, squatting down to grab at her wrist, rubbing his thumb over the bloody marks.

"Why?" she demanded. Kevin was on medication to keep his evil self from emerging.

"Isn't obvious?" he chuckled again. Her eyes widened as it dawned on her and she redoubled her effort to escape.

"That's right," he encouraged her excitedly, "fight me. Fight to escape…"

"Why me?" she demanded, "Why now? Why like this?"

"You've earned it," he replied seriously, "parading around in that damned skirt, driving us mad. But he's too chicken-shit to do anything about it. So I'm taking things into my own hands."

The tears began to flow, running down her checks; he changed, looking almost tender and apologetic as he wiped the tears away, whispering, "Shhhh, don't cry. Not this time. You'll enjoy this, I promise…" when she didn't stop crying, though really it was more like she _**couldn't**_, he sighed and leaned in to kiss her.

At first it was loving, tender, _**and**_ passionate and thus made the tears stop, or at least slow. And then he bit her lower lip, hard enough to draw blood and make her yelp. He pulled back, smirking as he sampled her blood. Her blood _**tasted**_ sweeter than his own; he didn't know if this tidbit meant anything other than trivia.

He then produced a box-cutter and began cutting away her clothes, making sure to nick her every so often even though she stayed perfectly still. He left her bra and underwear intact, for now.

Goosebumps came to her skin; a reaction resulting from a mix of fear, nervousness, and the cold of the room. She also flushed, her entire body taking on a slight red tint. She couldn't hide herself, her arms and legs didn't have the range of freedom to do so, and so shook like a leaf under his gaze.

He reached forward and touched her pale skin with his callused fingers, causing her to gasp. He smirked at her, "See I told you you'd like it."

And then he paused, brought a small remote from his pocket, and clicked a button. She began to move, the chains restraining her arms and legs pulling her up into a spread eagle standing position on the wall. He stood up as well, moving close to her as to nuzzle her neck and push his groin to her region. He heard her take a sharp inhale of breath and grinned against her, nipping her neck hard enough to make a mark.

"Don't—stop!" she cried out, trying to wriggle away from his mouth.

"Whatever you say Gwen." He chuckled deeply. He knew what she had really meant but the phrasing gave him a loophole.

Her heart was racing and she wanted to kick herself for phrasing her demand like she had. She had been trying to say, "_**Don't**_ do that! _**Stop**_!" but what came out really _**did**_ sound like an entreaty for more. Apparently the logical part of her was being bound, gagged, and tossed aside.

He pressed himself to her again and she was mortified to find her hips trying to press back. But she had no grounding to support her as she did so so it was a rather weak attempt. But he felt it and rewarded her by rubbing against her once again as he reached behind her with the box cutter to cut her bra away while making sure there was a bleeding scratch.

Once the main strap was sliced through he attacked the shoulder straps, nicking her indiscriminately. She only made more and deeper marks by wriggling against the blade. He couldn't blame her. He knew the steel was cold; he had purposely put into the freezer the night before. He hadn't told her how long exactly he had been free.

For months he had sat back and let that fool Levin control their body, plotting this very act and merely waiting for his chance. The medication had been slowly losing its effect on them, he had been waiting for his chance and it had finally come. He wasn't going to waste it.

He put his finger to her bruising pulse point and was pleased to feel her heart hammering away. He picked her chin up to make her look him in the eyes. It was not fear he found there, not anymore at least, but pure and lustful desire.

He chuckled gutturally again, repeating "I told you you'd like it."

She pulled her head from his grasp, looking away abashedly, almost shamefully. This was wrong but she was getting off on it. What was wrong with her? He clucked disapprovingly, pulling her by the chin to where she had to face him, 'It's impolite to avert your eyes Sweet-cheeks…especially when I'm doing my best to turn you on…"

And it was then that she understood; this entire 'torture' set-up was only fore-play; this entire set-up was what he found exciting and he was merely trying to get her to willingly play his game. A quick survey told her that he had not really injured her. She was cut up only a little but the burning, stinging sensation was oddly pleasing; she had no broken bones, no severe bruising other than the bite mark on her neck…In fact, when talking about Eleven, he was being positively _**gentle**_. She saw it in his eyes; interest, hope, love. He needed her to consent; he wasn't going to force her.

She made up her mind quickly and smiled, nodding.

He took this as the go ahead it was and so reached out to touch her breast, teasing and twisting the nipple into a pebbled peak before giving its' twin the same treatment.

The sensation of his weather worn hands manipulating the soft, previously untouched by man, skin was like many things rough and ragged, scraping and scratching. But she fought to arch into his hands and was embarrassed to feel moisture dripping down her leg; that her underwear wear soaked. She was throbbing, every nerve in her activated and overly sensitive to anything.

He somehow sensed this and lowered a hand to her inner thin, stroking it slowly. She quivered and shook as he inched closer and closer to her entrance. But each time she thought he would touch her he retreated back to the beginning and started all over again. It was quite awhile before he actually touched her. He traced her lips, smirking as she pressed against him again. He must've decided something because he left her and dropped his pants to reveal that he had gone commando. He was fully stiffened, ready for the act.

He clicked another button on that small remote and the chains restraining her legs fell from her as the ones holding her arms lengthened enough to let her stand on her own power. But on instinct she grabbed the chains and lifted herself enough to wrap her legs about his waist and brush herself against him. Before she knew it he had his hands at the base of her spine and entered her, breaking her wall. She cried out, more from shock than pain, and locked him into place.

"_**Relax**_." He commanded her, his hands moving to her hips and gripping them hard enough to leave bruises. Surprisingly that did make her loosen up, allowing him to withdraw before slamming back in. And so he set a rough rhythm. And, even though she yelped each time he entered her, she found she liked the strange mixture of both pain and pleasure he was giving her, As he thrust into her his mouth was once again on her neck, nipping and biting, bruising and bleeding her pale body.

She began to squeeze him and so he redoubled his effort, knowing that she was close and that he wasn't far behind. Her eyes clenched shut, the sensations she was experiencing were making her head spin.

And then, she didn't quite know what had been the last straw, she climaxed; losing control of her vocal cords and calling his name. She felt him meet his end, his essence flooding into her. The logical side of her, having ungagged herself, began shrieking that they hadn't used any form of protection.

But, honestly, Gwen was both too satisfied and too tired to really care. Her legs fell from around him as he withdrew, letting her hang limply by her chains. She was sore and blood still dripped from the various cuts.

She then heard the horrified inhale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two: Levin**

Kevin _**Eleven**_ had retreated, being satisfied that he had done his job, leaving Kevin _**Levin**_ in charge of their body.

Once he was back in control Kevin went icy cold as he saw her. She was hanging limply in the chains, her head rolled to her chest. What had he done?

He must have gasped for she looked up. She looked him in the eyes, noting that her Kevin was back, and smiled.

Before he knew what he was doing he had done up his pants, horrified at what he must have done to her, scrambling for the remote and walking as close as he dared to hold her up as the chains released her. If she struck him he knew he deserved it. Eleven may have been in control but it was the same body, the same voice and it had violated her. But she didn't strike out and this scared him the most. How badly had he hurt her? If she couldn't even fight him as he dressed her in his shirt to restore some of her dignity…

"It was consensual," she spoke up, having read his aura. Her powers were coming back slowly but she supposed even a human could have read his aura at this point. It was screaming in horror and pain, "He didn't force me to do anything…"

"Even the chains?" he asked doubtfully. He had scooped her up and was carrying her up to his house, leaving the torture chamber basement. For months he had fantasized about bringing her there and…now everything was ruined.

"Well no…" she admitted, "not at first. He depowered me, knocked me out, and brought me here; I woke up in them…"

He wanted to cry. Everything was ruined. She would become righteously livid eventually and never trust him again, talk to him again.

He set her on the couch, giving her a blanket to cover her legs and then retreated as far as he could get from her.

"What did he use on you?" he questioned, not daring to look at her; he had no right to, not after what he had done.

"A box cutter," she replied, "oddly the pain felt good…"

He whiplashed himself to stare at her in horror; had Eleven drugged her?

"Honestly," she continued firmly, seeing the disbelief in his eyes, "It was consensual when it came to…but when I first woke up I was scared…he was very gentle actually…if I had said no I've no doubt he would have backed off and let me go. But once I got over my fear of him it was enjoyable, even the cutting and slicing. And biting…in fact the only regret I have is that it wasn't the you I know…that I love. He didn't rape me Kev, Plumber's honor."

His body relaxed; the horror, fear and sorrow leaving him. If she swore on her Plumber's honor then she couldn't be lying. But then he stiffened again, "D-did he wear—?"

"No," her answer was quiet, "but I know you're clean; if anything else happens don't worry, I won't be expecting anything from you. You're free to go…"

"I'm not leaving you, either way." He told her suddenly, "if you let me I'll stay with you for the rest of my life…"

She squinted; his aura was pulsating with love, pure and true love. It matched her own perfectly.

She smiled, "Of course I'll let you; didn't you hear me before? I love you…" she yawned, laying on her side, head on the armrest, and curling up underneath the blanket, "I'm just gonna nap; if my parents call say I got a bad concussion or something. Ben'll cover for us…"

He picked her up and brought her to his bed, pulling back the covers, laying her down carefully and tucking her in. He turned and was about leave the room when she caught his hand, "You need to nap too; I know having Eleven out wears you out, so join me; please?"

It only took a split second for him to decide and then another for him to climb in beside her. She snuggled into him, he automatically wrapped an arm about her waist and they drifted off to sleep.

And so this is where this story ends. They were happy, what might happen tomorrow was tomorrow's problem. Today was a good day.

_**END**_


End file.
